Botoșani County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Moldavia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Botoșani | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Mihai Țâbuleac (PD-L) | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Cristian Roman | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 4986 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 452834 | population_density_km2 = 91 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 71wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x314 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BT5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 2.06 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 4,536 (2008) | footnotes = 1 The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union{ 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Botoșani is a county (județ) of Romania, in Moldavia, with the capital city at Botoșani. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 452,834 and the population density was 91/km2. *Romanians - (98.8%)National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" - the highest percentage of Romanians in Romania *Gypsies -(0.7%)- the lowest percentage of Gypsies in Romania *Russians - (0.2%) *Ukrainians - (0.2%) Geography * it is situated between Siret and Prut, in the north-east part of the county, Ukraine in the north and Republic of Moldova in the east. At the west and south it has borders with the Suceava County and Iaşi County. * it has a total area of 4,986 km2 (2.1% of the Romanian territory). * the relief is a high plain, between the valleys of the Siret River, the Prut River and its affluent the Jijia River. * temperate climate, influenced by the eastern air masses of the continent. Neighbours *Republic of Moldova in the East - Edineţ Raion. *Suceava County in the West. *Ukraine in the North - Chernivtsi Oblast. *Iași County in the South. Economy This is a predominantly agricultural county. The predominant industries in the county are: * Textile industry * Food industry * Electrical components industry * Glass and porcelain industry At Stânca-Costești there is one of the greatest hydroelectric power plants in Romania. the main tourist in Romania are: botosani suceava, Administrative divisions Botoşani County has 2 municipalities, 5 towns and 71 communes *Municipalities **Botoșani - capital city; population: 119,132 (as of 2005) **Dorohoi *Towns **Bucecea **Darabani **Flămânzi **Săveni **Ștefănești *Communes **Adășeni **Albești **Avrămeni **Bălușeni **Blândești **Brăești **Broscăuți **Călărași **Cândești **Concești **Copălău **Cordăreni **Corlăteni **Corni **Coșula **Coțușca **Cristești **Cristinești **Curtești **Dersca **Dângeni **Dimăcheni **Dobârceni **Drăgușeni **Durnești **Frumușica **George Enescu **Gorbănești **Havârna **Hănești **Hilișeu-Horia **Hlipiceni **Hudești **Ibănești **Leorda **Lozna **Lunca **Manoleasa **Mihai Eminescu **Mihăileni **Mihălășeni **Mileanca **Mitoc **Nicșeni **Păltiniș **Pomârla **Prăjeni **Rădăuți-Prut **Răchiți **Răuseni **Ripiceni **Roma **Românești **Santa Mare **Stăuceni **Suharău **Sulița **Șendriceni **Știubieni **Todireni **Trușești **Tudora **Ungureni **Unțeni **Văculești **Viișoara **Vârfu Câmpului **Vlădeni **Vlăsinești **Vorniceni **Vorona References category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Category:Counties of Romania